1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line guide mechanism. More specifically the present invention relates to a fishing line guide mechanism of a spinning reel for guiding fishing line to a spool.
2. Background Information
A spinning reel is conventionally provided with a mechanism for guiding fishing line onto a spool. The fishing line guide mechanism is mounted to the ends of a first rotor arm and a second rotor arm. The fishing line guide mechanism rotates together with the rotor and is pivotable between a line-release position and a line-winding position. The fishing line guide mechanism usually includes a first bail support member of the fixed shaft, a second bail support member, a fixed shaft, a fixed shaft cover, a wire-shaped bail, and a line roller. One end of the fixed shaft is fixed to the end of the first bail support member. The fixed shaft cover is fixed to the other end of the fixed shaft. One end of the wire-shaped bail is attached to the fixed shaft cover. The other end of the bail is attached to the end of the second bail support member. The bail is conventionally disposed such that it curves outward in the circumferential direction of the spool as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication 10-117644.
In order to wind fishing line around the spool of a spinning reel having such a fishing line guide mechanism, the bail is pivoted into the line-winding position and the handle is turned. When this occurs, the fishing line is led by the bail and guided over the fixed shaft cover to contact the outer peripheral surface of the line roller. Then, guided by the line roller, the direction of the fishing line is changed, and it is wound around the spool.
In conventional fishing line guide mechanisms, when, for example, the tackle becomes caught on a large object a large amount of tension is applied to the fishing line when the operator tries to wind the fishing line. Consequently, the line roller is pushed inward toward the spool by the fishing line. Thus, when the line roller is pushed toward the spool, the fixed shaft cover may come into contact with the spool. If the fixed shaft cover comes into contact with the spool, there is a possibility that the fishing line will not be smoothly guided onto the spool.
Accordingly, maintaining a large gap between the spool and the fixed shaft cover in order to make it difficult for the fixed shaft cover to come into contact with the spool has been considered as shown in Japanese Patent Application Publication 10-117644. However, when the gap between the spool and the fixed shaft cover is enlarged, the overall size of the reel will increase.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a fishing line guide mechanism for a spinning reel that overcomes the above-mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.